Mientele
by Sayu-Akane
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Mello y Near estubieran en una relacion, pero Mello se viera secretamente con Matt? MattxMello UA Songfic


**Negrita - Matt**

Normal - Mello

* * *

><p><strong>Miéntele<strong>

_haciendo fila bajo el sol_

_perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón_

**Te ****veo ****platicando ****con ****tu**** "****esposo****" ****desde ****una ****fila ****para ****comprar ****helado... no ****te ****das ****cuenta ****de ****mi ****presencia ****pero ****eso ****no ****me ****importa, ****me ****es ****adictivo ****observarte... ni ****el ****sol ****me ****detiene ****en ****mi ****trabajo ****de ****observarte... eres.. eres ****hermoso...**

De un momento a otro volteo mi vista, encontrándome con tu mirada insistente en mi...no digo nada, solo me despido de mi "marido" Near con un beso en los labios para luego ver como da media vuelta y se aleja de mi lado...creo que no se dio cuenta de tu presencia...yo si, yo te podría sentir a kilómetros de distancia...

_me encuentras tu_

_si nada entre las manos_

_wohhohhohhooo_

**Te ****veo ****acercándote ****a ****mí, ****con ****tu ****mirada ****tan ****propia ****de ****ti... esa ****mirada ****que ****puede ****hacer ****que ****mi ****mundo ****se ****desmorone... sonríes ****y ****yo ****le ****respondo ****con ****un ****gran ****sonrojo... después ****tu ****enarcas ****una ****ceja.. al ****parecer ****ya t****e ****diste ****cuenta ****que ****te ****espiaba ****ya ****que ****ni ****mi ****cartera ****tengo ****en ****las ****manos...**

Me acerco a ti, fijando toda mi atención en ese cuerpo tan delicioso...te sonrío y tu te sonrojas al instante jajajaja te vez tan kawaii..de repente noto algo..se supone que vas a comprar no?...enarco una ceja...entonces por que no traes nada para comprar, es mas...acaso estas en la fila?...de pronto lo comprendo...tu lo que estabas haciendo era espiarme...jajajaja maldito pelirrojo no aguantas ni un día...no aguanto las ganas de reírme por lo predecible que puedes llegar a ser...

_no tienes nada que decir_

_pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí_

_ya has pagado mucho por mi_

_mucho más de lo que pedí_

**Veo ****que ****aguantas ****las ****ganas ****de ****reír... de ****repente ****cambias, ****ya ****no ****esta ****esa ****risa ****a****punto ****de ****ser ****expulsada, ****más ****bien ****solo ****queda ****tristeza?... te ****me ****quedas ****viendo ****a ****los ****ojos... mas ****no ****me ****dices ****nada ****y ****la ****verdad ****yo ****sé ****por****que... por ****mi ****culpa ****sufres ****hasta ****en ****cierto ****punto ****maltratos ****de ****Near... y ****es ****que ****son ****innumerables ****las ****veces ****que ****me ****has ****contado ****cómo ****te ****tiene ****vigilado... pero... que ****puedo ****hacer ****yo?... solo ****soy ****un ****pelirrojo ****que ****daría ****su ****vida ****por ****ti... sin ****embargo ****eso ****no ****es ****suficiente ****para ****que ****las ****cosas ****se ****solucionen... te ****sigo ****observando ****y ****solo ****puedo ****pensar ****que ****has ****sufrido ****mucho ****por ****mi ****culpa ****más ****de ****lo ****que ****te ****mereces ****ya ****que ****tu ****no ****tienes ****la ****culpa... yo ****soy ****el ****que ****me ****niego ****a ****perderte...**

Te miro y te vuelvo a mirar mas no digo nada...que te puedo decir?..que te extrañe?...supongo que eso ya lo sabes...que te amo?...eso también ya lo sabes...en tu mirada denoto tristeza y sé que es por mi culpa..no debí contarte como me trata ese bastardo de Near...aunque las cosas ya van mejorando...sé que crees que es tu culpa y la verdad no lo es...soy yo el que se niega a dejarte marchar...¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?...te saco de la fila y empezamos a caminar por el parque donde nos encontramos sin rumbo aparente..

_miéntele_

_no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_cuando me viniste a ver_

**Me ****jalas ****fuera ****de ****la ****fila ****y ****yo ****te ****sigo... sigues ****sin ****decir ****nada ****y ****este ****silencio ****me ****esta ****volviendo ****loco...**

**-hola...c...como has estado?- sé que es una pregunta tonta considerando que te vi ayer pero es eso o un silencio incomodo...**

-ehmm pues bien...supongo...-me alivio que me hablara, este silencio me estaba matando mas no te lo voy a hacer saber...

-**Y...se ****dio ****cuenta ****de ****que ****saliste ****ayer?...-pregunté ****esperanzado... bueno ****supongo ****que ****si ****se ****hubiera ****enterado ****no ****estarías ****ahora ****junto ****a ****mí, ****pero ****quiero ****estar ****seguro...**

-no bueno...pero para poder ir a verte tuve que tener otra de nuestras "peleítas"...insiste en no darme el divorcio..-dije en medio de un suspiro mientras buscaba su mano y la estrechaba contra la mía...volteé a verlo..-pero todo vale la pena si es para estar junto a ti...-sonrío y te doy un casto beso en los labios...**me ****das ****un ****beso ****de ****improviso ****y ****yo ****me ****sonrojo...**

**-pero...lo que no acabo de entender es porque no te deja libre...que es lo que los une?-pregunto mientras mis manos se mueven solas alrededor de tu cuello atrayéndote hacia mí...**

-bueno según la excusa de él es que fue la última voluntad de L...por eso me case y bueno se supone que tengo que procrear un bebe con el...supuestamente solo si nuestros genes se juntan podremos tener a un L muchisisisimo mejor que el L que conocíamos...en fin...yo..yo no quiero deshonrar la memoria de L p..pero-se me corto la voz...en verdad que no quería deshonrar la memoria de L...pero tenía que ser acosta de mi felicidad?...-

**-te entiendo...sé que lo admirabas y sigues admirando...pero L como Near deben entender que es tu felicidad y esa no esta junto a Near...-dije para después agarrar sus manos y posarlas en mi cintura para después dirigir mis manos a su cuello donde se hallaban tiempo atrás...**

-si bueno pero mientras eso pasa...es mejor que las cosas sigan así, la verdad ya no le pido tanto el divorcio, es mas soy más "cariñoso" ahora...-

_miéntele_

_no le digas nunca como fue_

_tu sabes cómo es el_

**_-_es mejor así...si se enterara de las cosas que le ocultas...no sé qué sería capaz de hacerte esta vez...no verte todo el mes que te tuvo encerrado fue toda una tortura para mí...-suspire recordando como me contabas por medio de mensajes que te tenia encerrado en su habitación, con guardias vigilando las 24 horas del día...recuerdo que estabas muy preocupado por mi seguridad por que el te amenazaba con matarme... esa fue la primera y única vez que nos ha encontrado juntos,...y espero que no se repita, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa...**

-si yo igual te extrañe demasiado...temí mucho por tu seguridad...si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa no...no sé que hubiera hecho-dije mientras se me entrecortaba la voz...y es que Matt es el único que me comprende realmente...es mi razón de existencia...

**-tu sabes que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti...además no soy un niño al cual hay que estar cuidando-sonreí, quería evitar que se volviera a deprimir por mi culpa, nos separamos y seguimos caminando- y...y...y como fue que te dejo en pues libertad?...-se que quiero que lo olvide y cambiar de tema pero me esta carcomiendo la duda, cuando nos vemos por la noche no tenemos este tipo de**

**platicas para evitar arruinar nuestro momentos a solas...**

_sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber..._

_-_b..bueno primero me pregunto qué tanto estaba relacionado contigo...si eras una aventura por una noche o realmente sentía algo por ti...yo le conteste con la verdad..y..y fue cuando empezó a amenazarme con hacerte algo...-empecé a relatar con mi mirada perdida en el horizonte y es que se me hace tan difícil recordar esos tiempos de angustia...-y bueno pasaron las primeras dos semanas y me dejo de amenazar, sin embargo no me dejaba de vigilar las 24 horas del día...yo le intente pedir el divorcio por primera vez y fue que me dijo que primero me mataba antes de dejar que me fuera contigo...-dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos...y es que no le tengo miedo a la muerte, le tengo miedo a dejarte solo..que te eches la culpa por lo que estoy viviendo...Mi Matty sufre mucho por mi y no puedo hacer nada...mi esposo primero me da un balazo antes de dejarme ser feliz...

_recuerdo verte caminar_

_la frente en alto sin disimular..._

_te vez tan bien_

_sin nada de vergüenza_

_whoohoohoo_

**Te ****veo ****llorar... sé ****que ****sufres ****como ****yo... y ****aun ****así ****sales ****con ****tu ****marido ****como ****si ****fueran ****la ****pareja ****feliz... le ****demuestras ****al ****mundo ****que ****son ****felices ****juntos ****y ****que ****no ****tienen ****problemas... parecen ****la ****pareja ****del ****año... te ****paseas ****por ****todas ****partes ****junto ****a é****l... agarrados ****de ****la ****mano... tu ****con ****la ****frente ****en ****alto ****demostrándole ****al ****mundo ****que ****puedes ****salir ****adelante... te ****vez ****tan ****seguro, ****tan ****hermoso ****con ****esa ****sonrisa ****que ****irradia ****felicidad... felicidad ****que ****no ****tienes ****pero ****aparentas...**

**A veces me gustaría ser como tu, una persona que lucha contra el mundo, no un bueno para nada como yo que trabaja en la mafia para sentirse un poco "poderoso"...**

_el cree que tu eres muy feliz..._

_no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti_

**-pero de eso hace dos años...ya no veo que te vigile tanto como en ese tiempo...-dije para después limpiarle sus lagrimas y seguir con nuestro recorrido por el parque...creo que ya le dimos como 5 veces vuelta al parque en que nos encontramos , pero no nos importa solo caminamos sin rumbo, aferrados a la mano del otro...**

**-**si como te dije ahora soy más cariñoso con el...y bueno creo que me gane su confianza o eso creo al menos...-

**-eso lo se...siempre que me ve me repite una y otra vez que son muy felices, que tu le dices que me odias y que no sabes que viste en mi...el piensa que eres una persona muy feliz...-algo que lamentablemente no es así pensé con un deje de tristeza..**

_dale un beso antes de dormir..._

_una excusa para vivir..._

-a veces me dan ganas de gritarle al mundo que te amo..que no quiero estar con el...que es todo un martirio pasar una hora junto a ese mocoso albino...-se que no se puede pero a veces se me hace tan imposible...soy grosero, frio y demás cosas con él para hartarlo pero él no da su brazo a torcer, no me da el divorcio...es tan..es tan..frustrante que me da dolor de cabeza de tan solo pensar en eso...

**-sabes que no puedes hacer eso...debes seguir siendo cariñoso...dale un beso de buenas noches, uno de buenos días...dile que es el amor de tu vida...dale una razón para sonreír...hazlo feliz para que no sufras...no quiero que sufras...-dije dándole a entender mi preocupación por el...no quiero que sufra...no más!..no por mi culpa...**

_miéntele_

_no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_cuando me viniste a ver_

_miéntele_

_no le digas nunca como fue_

_tu sabes cómo es el..._

**...-no debe saber jamás lo que pasa entre nosotros...no lo debe saber...-dije con una voz llena de decisión...si algo no podía soportar era dejar de verte...y decirle la verdad significa dejar de verte...-soy un egoísta pero no quiero perderte..-dije en un susurro poco audible..**

_déjame todas las cosas como ayer_

_whoohoohoo_

-se que tienes la razón pero es muy duro...tener que esconder todo lo que siento...

**-es duro pero tiene que seguir así o si no ya no te podría verte...suena muy egoísta pero me parte el corazón no verte...-dije entre lagrimas, de pronto recordé el por qué te estaba siguiendo...además de verte y admirarte...olvidaste algo ayer por la noche en mi casa...-y hablando de eso ten...-te entregué su rosario rojo...-ayer lo olvidaste, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos...no olvides nada, te lo suplico...-solo asentiste...metí el rosario en tu bolsillo...**

_muéstrale_

_que no tienes nada que perder_

_puede estar contento para siempre_

_si no se entera de nosotros otra vez_

_...- _**y ****regresando ****al ****tema... demuéstrale ****que ****no ****tiene ****nada ****que ****perder... como ****siempre ****el ****me ****dice... que ****me ****odias, ****que ****ya ****me ****olvidaste... solo ****así ****podremos ****seguir ****viéndonos... sé ****que ****suena ****un ****poco ****egoísta ****pero ****no ****quiero ****verte ****sufrir... hazlo ****feliz... por ****lo ****menos ****si ****no ****nos ****descubre ****otra ****vez- finalice ****mi ****monologo ****con ****un ****poco ****de ****nostalgia... soy ****un ****egoísta, ****lo ****sé, ****solo ****busco ****mi ****felicidad... sé ****que ****es ****muy ****difícil ****pero ****que ****puedo ****hacer ****yo?... Near ****tiene ****más ****poder ****que ****la ****mafia ****misma... por ****la ****maldita ****herencia ****de ****L...**

_miéntele_

_no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_cuando me viniste a ver_

_miéntele_

_mo le digas nunca como fue_

_tu sabes cómo es el_

_miéntele_

_miéntele_

_sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber_

Escuche todo con atención...y sé que mi koibito* tiene razón...no puedo dejar que nos descubran...no otra vez...no puedo arriesgar así mi vida ni la suya...sonó mi teléfono y lo saque...era Near..conteste..._Amor, __ya __viste __qué __hora __es? ya __hasta __llegué __de __trabajar... donde __te __metiste?... _saqué mi reloj... ya habían pasado más de 5 horas!...-perdón amor lo que pasa es que me encontré una amiga de cuando estábamos en Wammy's y me invito un café..._en__serio? __Y __quien __era?... _Linda, no sé si la recuerdas... _si, __como __olvidarla... mándale __saludos... no __tardes __amor... _si no te preocupes yo la saludo..no tardo ya me estaba despidiendo... _bueno __entonces __te __dejo... _si amor adiós...te mando un beso...

-era él...me dijo que fuera a la casa...me tengo que ir...nos vemos al rato...-lo bese y me fui corriendo, odio las despedidas largas...pero al menos de algo me sirvió verlo...tengo las energías recargadas para seguir soportando al engendro de Near y seguir luchando por nuestro amor...

**me diste un corto beso y te fuiste... no me diste tiempo ni para decirte adiós y sé que es porque odias las despedidas largas...pero que me queda...me dijiste que vendrías en la noche y sé que así será así que te esperare con ansias...espero de todo corazón que no nos descubran...que podamos seguir juntos para siempre...aunque sea por ratos espero jamás separarme de ti...**

FIN


End file.
